


Call Me A Thief

by SweetNothingness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alya ships it, Bad Bitch Marinette AU, Bad Boy Luka AU, Club AU, F L U F F, Jealous Adrien, Lots of Angst, Lots of song references, Lukanette, SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS EVERYBODYYYY, adrienette is old news, best friends!!, fluff and sin, girls night is spicy, hA fuck you adrien, maybe a little smut, no miraculous but plagg and tikki still exist, probably gonna be a slow burn, protective luka, we love a queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetNothingness/pseuds/SweetNothingness
Summary: It's been a year and a half since Adrien and Marinette, the perfect couple, broke up...A new face, or... sound has moved into Marinette's apartment building. Marinette can finally sleep once she confronts the new comer but Luka can't stop thinking about bluebell eyes and raven hair.





	1. Oh no

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic so I hope it isn't too bad. Spare me, I'm new. This was inspired by another story I read but it is different , the first chapter has a bit of a rough start but I hope you guys enjoy.

It’s been 5 months since Alya moved out of their shared apartment and in with her boyfriend. It had been 2 months, 7 days, 18 hours, 23 minutes and 4 seconds since someone moved in across the hall. And finally 3 months since she could get a good night's rest. 

‘But Alyyaaaaaa’, Marinette whined, ‘What if I confront them and then they’re just an evil jerk who plays louder to spite me? Or even worse, what if I confront them and I make them feel bad and they start crying. I wouldn’t know what to do. 

Marinette hadn’t met her new neighbor, she just knew that their insistent guitar playing every night kept her from sleeping. 

‘Girl, you’ll be fine’ Alya insisted, ‘Call me once you rat on them, I want all the deets. Especially if they’re cute. Ooh! And single.’

Mari scoffed at her best friend. ‘Yeah right.’

‘What? Come on Mari. It’s been almost three years since you and Adrien broke up. Time to get back out there! It’s girls night soon, and that means it’s my responsibility to find you a hot hunk of man. No backing out. I’ll see you but I gotta get to bed, night girl.’

Marinette said a quick goodbye and looked at the time on her phone, 1:24 AM. She groaned. In the distance she could hear the end of a guitar riff. Then, if possible, even louder than before a new song began. 

‘That’s it, fuck it, I’m going over there’ Marinette got out of her bed, stormed pass her ginger cat Tikki straight to her front door. The corner of her eye caught her reflection. She stepped back, she was in baby blue booty shorts with a tight red tank top and her pigtails a mess, slowly coming undone. 

‘I can’t go over there looking like this! I’ve never even met this person, I don’t want the wrong impression.’ A loud guitar solo could be heard through her walls, ‘even if they are really annoying’

She bit her lip and looked around the room, what’s appropriate to wear when you’re meeting a neighbor for the first time but it’s 1 in the morning?? She thought for a second but coming to no conclusion, opted for the black joggers Alya had ordered online but when they were too small gave, them to Mari. 

Marinette looked in the mirror before exiting her apartment, her almost crimson tank top was tucked into her joggers and her hair fell in loose waves around her shoulders. There were bags under her eyes but whatever, she was exhausted. 

As she stepped out of her apartment she instantly regretted not grabbing a light sweater, it was still February after all.  
The guitar playing was even louder in the hall, it gave her a headache. She clenched her jaw and knocked on the door. 

No answer. 

She tried again, this time knocking harder. 

No answer. 

Tired and fed up, Marinette opted to just pounding on the door until the music stopped. She could hear someone groan from behind the door. Satisfied that they seemed at least a little annoyed as well, she stepped back and waited for the door to open, she was ready to rain hell down upon them. 

A lock clicked and the door opened. 

A tall, lean man stepped into the door frame. Dark black hair with tips dyed turquoise. A faded Jagged Stone shirt cling to the mans toned body, the sleeves were ripped off making the shirt a tank top showing off even more of his muscular arms. The man wasn’t ripped, he had a nice lithe frame, but you could tell he packed some muscle. Bright blue eyes accentuated his pale face. The man rubbed his eyes, his nails a shiny black. 

“Fuck” Marinette thought to herself, she was sure if her jaw hadn’t been clenched so tight it would of dropped. 

The man chuckled. Did she say that out loud? ‘Can I help you with something angel? Or did you just come here to ogle?’ 

Marinette gasped, ‘I am not ogling.’ 

‘Hey, I don’t mind angel but I was sort doing something’

‘Yeah, doing something called keeping me up every night’ She angrily mumbled to herself.

The strange man looked her over, he stopped and stared at her feet. ‘nice... ninjas’ was all he said. Marinette felt herself looking down too. Tiny black cats holding knives adorned her feet. She suddenly felt very defensive. ‘They’re ninja cats, mind you’ she managed to huff out. 

He smirked down at her, ‘So did you and your ninja cats need something from me?’ 

She glared at him. ‘Yes actually. You’ve been in this building for about two months playing your damned guitar every night. People are trying to sleep you know. Just because you don’t know me doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be more considerate to me and our other neighbors.’ 

The man looked around. ‘You live here?’ 

An exasperated sigh left her lips. ‘Yes dimwit’ she pointed to the door behind her ‘that’s my apartment’

Maybe calling someone she just met a dimwit was a tad rude.

His smirk turned into a frown. ‘Oh wow I’m so sorry. I didn’t even know anyone lived there. It’s always so quiet?’ He mumbled the last part more to himself than to Marinette. 

A look of horror crept onto his face as he took in more of her features. His eyes lingered right on hers if not a little lower. Marinette remembered the dark bags accenting her bluebell eyes. ‘H-have I been keeping you up since I.... moved in??’ he said in a low whisper. 

‘Uh yeah Monsieur Oblivious’ she smirked, complimenting herself on the quick retort. 

The mans face fell, horror wiped off his face replaced with a look of pure sadness, he really was sorry. Marinette almost forgot why she was there and apologized to him. 

‘I don’t mean to hurt your ego or anything, just if you could be a little quieter? We do have neighbors still, even though they aren’t as close’ 

She turned to walk back to her nice warm bed. 

A mischievous grin returned to the mans face, Marinette wasn’t able to see it since her back was to him. ‘Wait! Please, let me make it up to you. Let me take you to dinner’ 

Marinette paused, so close to her door, so close to her warm warm bed. This time, her jaw did drop. She sauntered back over to the beautiful man. 

‘It is now almost 2am, and you, y-you’re asking me out? On a date? I-I don’t even know your name!’ She basically shrieked the last part because of how dumbfounded she was by this encounter. 

‘Luka Couffaine’ the man replied. 

She looked at him. ‘Huh?’ 

‘You said you don’t even know my name. It’s Luka Couffaine. So now, you know.’ 

‘Y-yeah but’ she stopped at a loss for words, what was she gonna say to that? ‘Y-you don’t know my name.’ 

‘You could tell me.' Marinette scoffed and turned back towards her apartment. 'As if' 

‘Hey doll face. So, about that date?’ 

She glared once more and sauntered back to her apartment door. 

‘W-Wait!’ Lukas voice called out from behind her. ‘What is your name?’ 

Marinette blushed. ‘Oh-uh it’s ma-ma-Marinette.’ Where’d the stutter come from? 

As she closed the door you could hear a faint “See you later ma-ma-Marinette.” She slipped underneath her comforter, ‘I am so screwed.’


	2. Somebody told me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning before some of you go into this chapter. There is mention of abuse near the end, nothing super graphic or anything but I thought I'd let some of the more sensitive people know before they go in. 
> 
> This chapter is super angsty so... good luck. 
> 
> And without further ado, Chapter 2

Luka’s alarm went off at 6:15 AM. He turned it off and rolled over. 

Another alarm went off at 6:30. He went to grab his phone and turn off the alarm. His phone wasn’t next to him. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, they searched his bed and bedside table for his phone. 

‘Mrow’ 

His eyes landed on his cat, Nebula, at his feet was his phone, still ringing.

‘Oh come on Nebula why’d you take my phone?’

Nebula looked up, bright blue eyes staring into bright blue eyes. ‘Mrow’

Luka sighed in defeat as his cat started to chew on the headphones still wrapped around the phone, just not plugged in he could hear the alarms. 

Nebula started to walk away from the bed dragging the phone by the headphone. ‘No, wait, stop. I’m up! I’m up!’ Luka pleaded to his cat as he pulled the covers off of him, and got out of the bed. ‘God why am I even up this early?’ Memories of a very cute, flustered, bright-eyed, raven haired girl came to mind. ‘Oh right.’ 

Luka never was one to wake up early, having insomnia for as long as he can remember. His sister and her fiance were though. Rose and Juleka had been friends since middle school and Rose had always seemed like a little sister to him. Though he didn’t talk to Rose all that much especially now that everyone is out of school and focusing on their careers, she was always there if he needed advice. Right now, he did need some advice so he decided to head over. 

By the time Luka got dressed, fed Nebula, and drove to Rose and Juleka’s place through early morning traffic it was 7:30. 

He knocked on the door, Juleka answered obviously confused. ‘Hey big bro, what’s up?’ 

‘Hey sis, mind if I come in? I’m here to talk to Rose actually.’ 

‘Uh yeah. Sure, sure. Do you want anything? Some coffee? Rose is just getting ready for work, just a minute, I’ll get her. 

Luka opted to wait on the couch. A curly tailed, golden brown dog walked over to him, tail wagging. ‘Hey Poncho’ he said as he pet the dogs head. Poncho was Juleka and Roses shiba inu, a very friendly dog that seemed to match Roses personality quite well. 

Rose and Juleka walked over to their couch, Juleka accompanied by a cup of coffee that she handed off to her brother. 

Rose looked at him and smiled ‘Hey Luka! I heard you wanted to talk? I have a bit before I have to get to the shelter, the animals won’t take care of themselves. What did you need?’ 

Luka stopped petting Poncho to take a drink of his coffee. Caffeine, thank god. ‘Oh uh actually, I need some advice. See I met my neighbor last night, at 1:30 AM, cause apparently I’ve been keeping her up every night since I moved in.’ He rubbed the back of his neck as he sheepishly said the last part. ‘I feel really bad. I didn’t even know anyone lived in that apartment! It’s so quiet, but I do suppose I always wake up late and then probably drown out any noise she makes with my guitar when she’s home, hmm’ 

Rose interrupted his ramblings ‘Uh, Luka?’ He looked up at her. ‘I’m sorry, but what exactly did you need advice with?’

Luka took another sip of his coffee. ‘Oh yeah, advice… well, I think… I think she sorta hates me, a-and I don’t want that. She seems nice.’ He started blushing ‘I-I’d at least like to be friends with her.’ 

Rose and Juleka shared a glance at his blushing expression. ‘It looks like someone has a cruussshhhh’ Juleka said in a singsong voice. 

Rose looked down at him. ‘Just apologize’

Luka looked up from his spot on the couch ‘Huh?’

‘Apologize! Write her a note telling her that you’re sorry. It doesn’t have to be anything too long, or some big grand gesture. Just tell her you’re sorry.’ She stuck out a pen and card. ‘Go on.’

Luka looked at the pen and card like he’d never seen them before as he slowly reached out for them. He bent down over the coffee table and scribbled out an apology, when he finished Rose looked at him expectantly. ‘Done?’ He nodded. ‘Great! Go give it to her!’ Rose started to push him to the door. ‘I get out at 2 today! Let’s meet up for a late lunch!’ 

‘Alright, see you guys later I guess.’ He looked at Juleka for any reason why Rose would invite him out all of a sudden, she shrugged. 

Luka got back to the apartment building by 8:05. He walked to Marinette’s door, prepared to knock on it but realized if she was sleeping, he didn’t want to be the one to wake her after keeping her up for so long beforehand. Instead he opted to tape it to her door. He hoped she’d find it before she left to start her day. 

. . .

Marinette awoke at 8:45 AM to a crash that sounded like it came from her kitchen. 

‘God what is going on in here?’ She groaned at the bright light coming from the rest of her apartment. Her eyes landed on her floor where a tupperware was knocked over. She let her eyes travel up to the counter finally landing on her cat Tikki, who it seemed knocked the tupperware over to reach the container of macarons. Tikki was chewing on the corner of the container desperately trying to reach the contents inside. 

Marinette picked her cat up off the counter and set her on the floor. ‘Stay there, I’m gonna go get the mail and then I can get breakfast ready.’ 

Marinette opened her apartment door to get the mail when something on her door caught her eye. A cream colored card with neat script was taped to her door. She grabbed the note, it read ‘I’m Sorry Angel.’ 

Marinette angrily crumpled the note ‘Fucking Adrien’ she scoffed.

Marinette had the day off so after she got the mail and breakfast she worked on a few orders for her shop. She worked part-time as an intern for Gabriel Agreste and also had her own online shop with her designs exclusively. A few new orders had just come in so she figured she could get a head start before meeting Alya for lunch.

At 12:30 the two girls met up for lunch at Breizh Cafe. It was one of their favorite creperies. Marinette, late as always, spotted Alya in their usual spot by the window. Alya looked up as she walked in. ‘Hey girl!!’ She ran up and hugged the ravenette. ‘I feel like it’s been forever since I last saw you! Did you tell your neighbor where they can put it yet?? If you don’t soon, I will.’

Marinette chuckled at her friend as they sat down ‘Actually, yeah. I confronted him last night, err uhh, morning?’ 

Alya stared at her, intrigued ‘So, it’s a guy? Was he nice? Rude? Do I need to come over and beat him up? Is he cute? Hot? Did he hit on you?’

‘Wow Alya slow down’ Marinette stopped her friend before she could continue, knowing full well she could go on. ‘I-I mean I guess he was okay looking.’ 

Alya deadpanned. ‘Okay… looking? Marinette, sweetie, honey, I say this in the nicest way possible. What the fuck? I know you can do better than that. We would not- no- could not associate if that was the best detail you have for me.’

Marinette looked up in defeat ‘Fine. I-I guess as an adult male, he isn’t too hard on the eyes. L-like I guess I would mind looking at him, for a few hours.’ A deep blush crept its way up her cheeks as she described the man she met the night before and their encounter. 

‘He asked you out?!’ Alya basically shrieked at her. ‘And you, you said no?’ 

‘Listen Alya, you don’t understand’ 

Her friend looked at her from across the table and scoffed ‘Obviously.’

‘H-he was judging me, my socks, the little cats with knives. He probably only asked me out to make fun me or to “score” and then call his friends and tell them all about it. He’s probably just a schmuck.’ Mari sighed dejectedly. 

Alya put her hand on the table to grab her friends attention ‘Listen M, from what you told me about him and what happened, it sounded like he was genuinely sorry and maybe even a little concerned for your health. And if anyone ever uses you just to “score” then they’re a piece of shit and I will gladly beat them into a pulp for you.’

‘Thanks Al, but you do know that I’m actually stronger than you, right?’

Marinette laughed as Alyas eyes widened and went ‘You are not! I’m the strongest human alive! Not a single man nor woman could defeat me muwahahaha!’

‘Let’s just order you dork, I’m starving.’ 

. . .

After lunch Marinette and Alya parted ways. Alya off to find something new and exciting for the Ladyblog and Marinette off shopping for more fabric and some fresh air. 

Marinette stopped at Sui Generis, her favorite fabric shop right across from M&N Comics which her friends Marc and Nathaniel own. Since her shop was becoming more popular and she got more orders everyday she really needed to stock up on supplies.

She exited the store, fabric in arms, gracefully tripping which sent her and her new fabrics tumbling towards the ground. Marinette felt herself stopped from getting her face smashed in when two strong arms dropped around her waist to catch her. 

‘Woah, careful there angel. You don’t want to hurt that beautiful face of yours now, do you? No one wants to buy from a designer whose face is all messed up.’

Marinette could recognize that voice anywhere. Her mind stopped working as the “stranger” picked up her fabrics for her and handed them back. All she could do was stare at him.

‘Angel?’ 

So many thoughts were swarming through her head, so she finally settled on ‘I don’t need your help. I’ll never need your help again.’ She thought for a moment ‘And that note you left on my door this morning? Fuck that. Fuck you and your worthless apologies Adrien’ Her words dripped with venom as she glared at Adrien.

Adrien stared at her in confusion ‘Note?’ then his confusion turned to anger ‘Marinette who is leaving you notes? Are you seeing someone?’

Wait, if the note wasn’t from Adrien, then who? Marinette scoured her memories for anyone with any reason to apologize to her that also called her angel. A certain handsome, rock ‘n roll, blue eyed neighbor came to mind and a blush started to creep over her cheeks. 

Adrien’s voice cut through her memory like ice ‘Marinette. When I ask you a question, you answer’ 

Marinette looked to see how many people were around and if she could get away with punching him in the face and running away. It was pretty cloudy, the weather forecaster said it was supposed to storm today so most people stayed in their homes. She probably could get away with it. 

‘Marinette.’ 

‘No. No Adrien. I don’t answer to you. 

‘Marinette please. I’ve apologized a thousand times. I’m better now, we can be together again. What can I do to make you believe me? We’re meant to be together Mari. Please, I love you.’ Adrien stepped towards her and she immediately recoiled. 

Marinette could handle his meaningless apologies, having heard them countless times before. Hearing those three words though, they broke her. Memories of Marinette coming home late at night hoping that Adrien was still out or already asleep because she didn’t want to face the consequences. Another memory of Adrien coming home smelling like scotch at 9 AM telling her that he cheated on her. Telling her about every time he had cheated on her with model after model, with Lila Rossi, and finally, with Chloe Bourgeois. Flashes of her packing up her clothes as Adrien yelled from behind the locked door. Marinette storming towards the front door and Adrien grabbing her arm twisting it so hard she had a bruise for a month. Adrien pinning her arm to her back as he shoved her against the wall angrily yelling ‘Who said you’re allowed to leave?’

‘No. No. NO.’ Marinette furiously shook her head her words turning to ice ‘You don’t get to love anymore. I’m finally free of you, I am my own person now you can’t control me. I won’t let you control me.’ 

Adrien laughed ‘That’s funny Mari, really. Now stop playing games and come home.’ He reached out and forcefully grabbed her arm, his voice lowered dangerously ‘This has gone on for long enough, angel.’ 

. . . 

Luka, Rose, and Juleka had a nice lunch at small cafe that they had found a few years before. Rose practically begged Luka for more information about the girl he met the night before. Juleka just laughed at them ‘Oh come on Rose. Knowing him I doubt he even asked her name and just asked her out instead.’ Dang. Juleka really did know him well.

They mostly made fun of him and past his ‘relationship’ mistakes for the rest of lunch. Rose declared that he was also along so they could go shopping and make him hold their stuff since Rose had “no muscles.” Luka wondered why they didn’t just use their car to transport their new goods but knowing them, decided not to question it. The first stop on their journey was he Dupain-Cheng bakery. Luka had never been there but Rose and Juleka always spoke highly of 1) because surprisingly both of them had big sweet tooths and 2) because according to them one of their old classmates grew up their since it was her parents business.

As the group entered the bakery a tall, blonde man with striking green eyes bumped into Luka just walking down the not-so-crowded sidewalk. With not so much as an apology to Luka the stranger kept walking. 

Luka scowled ‘Geez what an ass’ 

Juleka looked over her shoulder ‘What was that bro?’ 

‘Oh, uh it was nothing, don’t worry about it. Let’s go in.’

A stout chinese woman with dark navy hair looked up from behind the counter as the group walked in ‘Welcome, I’ll be with you in just a minu- oh!’ Her eyes widened in recognition ‘Rose! Juleka! What brings you in today?’ Her eyes traveled up behind the two girls and landed on Luka. 

Juleka recognized the confusion on the womans face and stepped in ‘Oh, Mme. Dupain-Cheng, this is my brother, Luka’ 

Luka stepped in front of the two girls with his hand outstretched ‘Bonjour Mme. Dupain-Cheng, it’s nice to meet you. Rose and Juleka speak very highly of your pastries’ 

‘Oh!’ Mme. Dupain-Cheng blushed at Luka’s kind words ‘No need for formalities any more girls. I’ve known you long enough. Please, just call me Sabine. You too Luka.’ Sabine clapped her hands ‘So! What can I get you three?’ 

Rose, Juleka and Sabine fell into easy conversation as Luka looked over their pastry selection. 

‘So, have either of you girls seen Marinette recently?’ Luka looked up, it was probably just a coincidence. ‘We used to talk every night but she’s just been so busy with her internship and the shop has been getting a lot more business. Tom and I are very proud but we haven’t had much time to talk to her.’ 

Rose suddenly piped up ‘Actually, Girl’s Night is coming up this Friday so Jules and I will be seeing her pretty soon!’ 

Sabine turned to yell in the back. ‘Tom! Did you know Girl’s Night was already this Friday?’

A bear of a man, Tom apparently, stepped out from the back. ‘This Friday? It’s already been a month? No, couldn’t be. Where’d you hear this? Did Marinette call recently?’

Sabine chuckled ‘No dear, Rose and Juleka just told me.’ She turned and motioned towards the girls.’ 

Tom looked at her ‘Rose and Juleka? Now why would they call here?’

Sabine just grabbed his arm and turned him so he was completely facing the girls. Surprise flashed across his friendly features. ‘Ah! Rose, Juleka! Hello girls, how are you?’ 

A chorus of ‘Hello M. Dupain’ came from the two girls. Luka stood behind them quietly. 

Tom glanced at him ‘Hello sir, if you’ve made a selection I’m sure my wife would be happy to help ring you up.’

‘Actually,’ It was Juleka’s turn to interrupt ‘This is my brother Luka’

Luka stuck his hand out ‘It’s nice to meet you sir.’

Tom took Luka’s hand and pulled him into a hug ‘We’re a hugging family. Nice to meet you son.’ Tom gave the group a big smile and said ‘Choose what you like, it’s on the house today. Now I’ve got to get back to my baking, I’ll see you kids later.’ He turned around to head into the ‘baking area’ but stopped short and turned back again ‘Oh! Before I forget, Rose, Juleka, Marinette told us about the engagement. Congratulations! Me and Sabine are very happy for you two and proud for ignoring all those homophobic asses.’ Sabine gasped and lightly swatted his arm ‘Well, I’ve gotta get back, don’t want my cookies to burn.’ 

Luka, Rose and Juleka decided on a few macarons, cookies, and three croissants. They shared goodbyes with Sabine and promised to visit more often. 

As soon as the three stepped back outside Rose pointed her finger into the air and said a muffled ‘Onward to Marc and Nathaniel’s!!’ through her macaron. 

Marc and Nathaniel turned out to also be old classmates of Rose and Juleka. They owned a comic book store with a wide range of selection from old classics to their own personally made comics. With plot/story written by Marc and the art designed by Nathaniel. 

Rose ran up to the counter waving as they walked in ‘Hey Nathaniel. Hey Marc!’

Nathaniel looked up. ‘Oh hey Rose, Juleka.’ He gave Luka a slight nod and Marc just quietly waved to the group. 

Luka wandered from the group to check out the rest of the store. He turned a corner and found one of Marc and Nathaniel’s most popular comics, The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Apparently Nathaniel had started it before he even met Marc. He turned the book over to look at the back. It read ‘To Marinette, this comic wouldn’t exist without your help. Thank you.’ Luka thought for a moment, he had only heard the name a few times years before when Juleka or Rose would talk about their classmates but Marinette seemed like a very popular name these past couple days. 

Luka ended up wandering back towards the front right as Juleka asked if they had been getting good business today. This type of rainy weather tended to drive people away from the shops and into their own homes. 

Nathaniel sighed dejectedly ‘No, not really.’ Marc actually chimed into the conversation then ‘Actually we saw Marinette go into Sui Generis a little while ago, before you guys got here.’ He looked out the window ‘Oh there she is no- oh, oh no.’ 

The whole group turned to look out the window as a petite, raven-haired girl, holding one too many fabric rolls tripped out of the store and was magically saved at the last second by a tall blonde with striking green eyes. 

‘Ha, that was close.’ Juleka commented quietly

Luka hadn’t turned fast enough to see the girl, just her hair and lots of fabric. He did see the guy though. ‘Wait! That’s that ass from earlier! The guy who bumped into me as we were going into the bakery!’ 

The rest of the group turned from the window to look at Luka. He suddenly felt defensive with four pairs of eyes on him, he rubbed his neck ‘What? He didn’t even apologize.’ 

‘I hope Marinette is okay at least’ Marc basically whispered. 

By the time everyone turned around again the two people were both standing and it looked like…. arguing? Luka could clearly see both faces now and the recognition of the girl hit him like a truck. 

Rose hummed in disapprovement as the arguing continued ‘Adrien and Marinette seem very heated’ 

Luka was dumbstruck ‘W-wait you guys know Marinette? You guys know that Marinette? The girl right there?’ 

Nathaniel just sorta looked at him ‘Dude… where have you been during this whole conversation? Wait, how do you know Marinette?’ 

Luka blushed and just shifted closer to Rose and Juleka. ‘So who’s the guy?’ 

A dark glare seemed to cover Nathaniel’s face as he answered Luka’s question ‘That’s Adrien Agreste. He was in our class along with Marinette.’ 

They all watched as Adrien's face grew stern and he took a step towards Marinette. She flinched back. 

Questions about the two across the street kept growing as more of the encounter unrolled. Luka was unsure if he wanted to know the answer or not but asked anyways ‘Are they, uh, Adrien and Marinette, are they together?’ 

Marc looked solemn when he answered ‘No, but they used to be’ 

‘So, what happened?’ 

Juleka smirked ‘What’s it to ya?’ 

‘W-what? Nothing! I-I’m just curious. They’re your friends after all, right? I just thought I could learn a bit more about them incase we run into them so I’m not, like, just awkwardly waiting for you to be done talking. Maybe I could also be friends with them. Rose, Nathaniel and Marc all seem to like me so far.’ Now he was just rambling. 

‘Well in that case’ Juleka continued to smirk at him ‘Yeah, Marinette is our friend. Remember when we were talking about girls night? She goes to that with us.’

‘... And Adrien?’

‘No. We aren’t friends with Adrien. After what happened we aren’t sure why anyone is friends with him. Save Nino though. Poor Nino doesn’t even know what he did. Of course Marinette never told anyone the whole story, not even Alya, so we might just be jumping to conclusions. We all have theories but no one really knows besides Adrien and Marinette.’

‘So… what do you think happened?’

‘Well Marinette has always been clumsy. For as long as we’ve known her she would trip over air or walk into something (or someone) that was right in front of her. When Adrien started school with us she became even more of a mess because of her huge crush on him, but he was completely oblivious to her and her feelings until senior year when he finally noticed her and they started dating. They were together until about a year and a half ago, maybe two years. She started an internship right out of school at Gabriel, the fashion company owned by Gabriel Agreste. She juggled the internship and college at the same time trying to get a degree for business and design which left her with barely any time to spend with Adrien so they finally decided to move in with him after two years. They were only 21. After she finished college she got a promotion at Gabriel. She worked more but still had more free time so she started going out more but she also spent more time at home since she was trying to open her own online shop. Whenever she went out instead of staying home the next time we saw her she would have a new bruise. We all figured it was because of how damn clumsy she was but after awhile she stopped going out, insisting she needed to focus on her shop. She mostly hung out with Alya after that. The few times we did see her she was always covered in makeup, but not on her face. On her wrists, her neck, her legs, you could see where there was normal skin and where there was a bruise or scar she was covering up. After awhile anytime we went out with Marinette, Adrien was right there with her. Not allowing her to leave his side and Alya was always pissed, unless she was talking directly to Marinette, then she would put her best friend face on and act like everything was fine. Finally Alya had enough of Adrien and she told Marinette what she thought but Marinette just laughed and brushed it off as a joke. A few months later they broke up though.’

It took Luka a second to understand everything that Juleka was telling him ‘So… wait, so you guys think that Adrien was abusive? T-that he beat her?’ It took all his willpower to not let his voice crack at the end. The thought of someone abusing the sweet, adorable girl he met last night felt like a bullet through his chest. 

Everyone turned back to look at Adrien and Marinette across the street and watched in horror as Adrien’s face turned dangerous and he grabbed Marinette’s arm turning it as he pulled her closer which caused her to cry out in pain. 

Before Luka’s brain could work his body had him out the door and halfway across the street. He faintly registered the calls from his friends and sister but didn’t think anything of them. He walked straight up to Adrien and Marinette and gently removed Marinette’s wrist from Adrien’s grasp while they were both in shock from him coming out of nowhere. Luka took all the fabric Marinette had been carrying under one arm and her under the other, gently pulling her away from Adrien by at least a foot. 

Marinette looked up still shocked ‘Luka?’ 

Adrien growled ‘Who is this guy?’ He looked up at Luka ‘Get the fuck away from my girlfriend.’ 

Marinette flinched when he girlfriend ‘Ex-girlfriend’ she spat.

Luka looked down at the girl under his arm. She reminded him of a stray kitten trying to find shelter during a thunderstorm. ‘Hey, is this guy bothering you darling?’

Adrien scoffed and glowered at Luka ‘Listen, I don’t know who the fuck you think you are but you should leave, now.’ 

Luka smirked ‘You heard him dollface, looks like it’s time to go.’ He turned, ready to walk Marinette into the safety of M&N Comics but felt a tug on his side when Adrien grabbed Marinette again. 

‘Listen angel, it’s time to stop playing games and go home’ 

Something clicked in Luka when he heard the word ‘angel’ come out of Adrien’s mouth. A memory of Marinette from the night before, ‘Don’t you dare call me angel’ he secretly vowed to her right then never to call her angel again. If what Juleka said was true he didn’t want to cause her any more pain. 

Adrien finally took all of Luka in ‘Who even are you? If anything, you’re the one bothering us.’

‘Me? I’m Marinette’s boyfriend.’ 

Marinette watched the two boys in a mix of fear and wonder. Then reality came crashing back down on her as Luka said three little words that sent Adrien over the edge. Those three little words that angered Adrien so much also seemed to waltz her into a stupor. 

Adrien’s expression was as dark as a villain before they kill their worst enemy. ‘You’re her what? I don’t believe it for a second. You? Marinette is this true?’ 

Marinette still in her stupor barely heard Adrien, until she felt a fingernail digging into her wrist, close to breaking the skin. She already knows she’ll have a bruise where he grabbed her. 

‘I won’t say it again. Marinette, is this true?’ 

‘What? Me and Luka? Of course it’s true. You’re not in my life anymore Adrien, I can do whatever and whoever I want.’ 

Adrien just scoffed ‘I don’t believe it.’ 

‘What? Do you need proof? It’s not like we’re married, I don’t have any papers or a dating license.’ She smirked as an idea popped into her head ‘If proof is what you want, I’ll give you proof.’ She ripped her arm from his grasp and turned towards Luka to grab his neck, she pulled him down until his face was just a bit above hers and whispered a quick apology, too quiet for Adrien to hear. Then she closed the gap. 

Luka’s eyes widened as Marinette pulled him into the kiss. ‘Holy fuck I’m so attracted to her this isn’t even funny oh my god’ was all he could manage to think. 

Adrien was basically burning with rage when two pairs of blue eyes turned back towards him. ‘This isn’t funny Marinette. We both know this is just some stupid fling. You’ll be back. I’m not going to stop until you’re mine again.’ 

Luka stepped in front of Marinette with an easy few inches on Adrien ‘As long as I’m here, you will stop. Fuck off.’ 

Adrien gave up and stormed off, not before giving Luka the dirtiest of looks though. 

Marinette looked up in apology ‘Oh my god. I’m so sorry you got caught up in that. I never should have let it get that bad. I should of just walked away. I kissed you for God sake. Oh my god, I kissed you! I’m so sorry I didn’t know what to do he wasn’t going to leave if I didn’t think of something I’m so so so sorry Luka. We just met yesterday and I’ve already dragged you into all of this an-‘ 

‘Marinette’ He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her so they were face to face ‘It’s fine. I promise. I walked over here of my own free will. If I hadn’t came over who knows when he was going to stop.’ 

It was quiet for a moment. 

‘I-I’m sorry I called you a schmuck.’ Marinette confessed sheepishly. 

‘What? You didn’t though.’ 

There was a sigh. ‘I did. Earlier.’ 

Luka just laughed as he walked with Marinette still under his arm back towards M&N Comics. ‘I always thought of myself as more of a mensch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schmuck- a foolish or contemptible person  
> mensch- a person of integrity and honor
> 
> I am so sorry it took me this long to get chapter two up. Honestly I probably could have gotten it up sooner if my family wasn't such a mess. Literally I wasn't even able to write for two days. I am just now finishing this and posting it at 3AM. I hope you all liked it, there will be more but my schedule is crazy so I'm sorry if it's super late sometimes.


	3. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya likes shopping too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long and it isn't even that good. It was going to be longer but that would've taken me another month and I wanted to get something out for you guys. I had major writers block but I hope you guys like it!!

A flood of people seemed to come rushing out of the comic store. Rose got to the couple first and took Marinette’s hands in her own ‘Oh Marinette! Are you okay? When we saw Adrien grab you we were so worried!’ She turned her hands looking for any sign of injury. ‘You aren’t hurt are you?’ 

Marinette chuckled ‘No Rose, I’m fine, I promise.’ She looked behind Rose and slowly realized how many people witnessed that encounter with Adrien. She let out a breath, “geez, how embarrassing” was all she could think. 

Juleka came to stand beside Rose and looked up at Luka ‘Good thing you were here bro, I don’t think any of us could have stood up to Adrien like that. When you pulled her away from Adrien it looked like you were the hero in some weird action movie.’ 

Luka blushed and went to rub his neck, forgetting he had all of Marinette’s fabric in hand and successfully hitting himself in the face. He dropped the fabric and moved his arm from Marinette, both hands going to cover the eye he stabbed. ‘Oh my god. I’m such an idiot’ 

Rose dropped Marinette’s hands and went to ask Luka if he was okay but got distracted by Marinette and Juleka’s cackling. ‘Guys!’ Rose started to scold them ‘He could of seriously hurt himself! You can all see how thick that fabric is. Plus it looks pretty heavy.’

Luka groaned from the ground ‘it was.’ He looked up at Marinette ‘How did you expect to carry all that? You're so small it’d probably break you’ 

Marinette looked at the crumpled 6ft rocker boy on the ground. ‘Well contrary to most belief, I’m pretty strong. I think I can handle myself.’ She paused for a second. ‘Plus it's not like I'm walking home, I can just strap it to my motorcycle.’ She motioned to where a beautiful, deep maroon, 2012 Harley Davidson Sportster was parked on the street.

Luka sat up and followed her finger. His jaw fell open. That was hers? Seeing the motorcycle reminded him that he didn't have his car, and he needed to go to the store. Crap.   
He watched as Marinette bent down next to him and started to gather her fabric. He turned to look at Rose and Juleka, ‘hey before I forget, can you guys drop me off at the store? Since you picked me up I can just walk home from there.’ He helped Marinette snatch a roll of fabric before it rolled away and stood up, cracking his back in the process. 

Marinette looked up quizzically, ‘The store? Which one do you go to? Marone’s? Cause I need to stop there too, I could just give you a ride.’ 

Lukas brain stopped functioning. A ride with Marinette? On her motorcycle? Just the two of them? He awoke from his stupor once Juleka (not so lightly) stepped on his foot. He mumbled something of offense in her direction and turned back to Marinette who waited patiently for an answer. ‘uh-uhm yeah that would be great. Thanks.’ He smiled at her and could feel his cheeks warming. 

.  
.  
.

Marinette heard the words come out of her mouth before she even registered what she was proposing. Did she just ask Luka is he needed a ride? She waited nervously for him to reject her offer and just ride with Rose and Juleka.

A small smile, six little words. All enough to make her heart flutter, at least, as long as Luka is saying it. 

Marinette jumped as she was shaken from her thoughts when her phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket to see what it was, **4:00 : PICK UP CAT FOOD AND BAKING SUPPLIES**. It was four already?? Oh jeez. 

She looked to Luka and the rest of the group, ‘If we’re going to go I’d like to go soon, I have some things I’d like to do and I don't think this fabric will last long out here. Let me just pull my bike over so the fabric doesn't get too damaged’ 

After about six minutes Marinette and Luka were situated on the bike with the fabric safely tucked in between them. With Luka so close behind her Marinette became acutely aware of how comforting Luka smelled, like cedarwood and peppermint, and almost a bit of cinnamon? Different, but nice. It made her think of winter, snuggled up under a blanket reading a book with some freshly baked cookies and Tikki in her lap. How cruel the real world is. Juleka snapped her out of her daydream. 

‘Mari! Are you okay?’ Everyone looked fairly concerned, jeez what kind of face was she making? Juleka kept looking at her ‘You got this dazed look in your eyes’ Marinette coughed to cover up her nervousness ‘oh ha sorry, I was just thinking about all the things I have to do today’ Juleka looked at her quizzically for a moment before she kept talking ‘Well you're going to be at girls night tomorrow right?’ Shit. Tomorrow was Friday already? She already promised Alya she would make it. She nodded her head at Juleka and Rose squealed in excitement. ‘Oh that's so great! It's been so long since you've came out with us. Marc is coming too! And Nathaniel if he wants’ Marc gave a sheepish thumbs up as Luka shifted on the back of the bike, obviously a bit uncomfortable with the fact that he wasn't invited. Juleka noticed her brother looking a bit left out ‘Don't worry big bro, we wouldn't leave you out. Of course we need a designated driver. We're gonna get smashed.’ ‘Oh uh’, Marinette started to pipe up ‘I don't think I'm gonna drink, it's been a while and I have fun just being with you guys. Plus it's girls night. I'm sure Luka has much better things to do on a Friday night.’ Both the Couffains laughed. Juleka deadpanned ‘He doesn't. So you have to drink, it's not the same if you don’t.’

Marinette's phone beeped with a text from Alya saying she'd be over in about an hour and a half. ‘Crap, okay. Well we have to go crew. That was Alya, apparently she's going to be over soon. Probably found a new topic for her blog and we still have to go to the store.’ There was a chorus of goodbyes and see you tomorrow's as she started the engine. Everyone waved as the motorcycle left the parking space into the street. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

After some traffic and biting cold the two arrived back at the apartment complex. Luka stopped ‘Wait, I thought we were going to store?’ Marinette just got off the bike ‘We are, I just thought it'd be easier if I put my fabric away. You know, more room.’ She grabbed the fabric as she talked and Luka got off the bike. He noticed that the fabric piled up to her face. He tried not to laugh ‘You need some help?’ Marinette scoffed. As if it was the most ridiculous assumption. ‘No, I've got it.’ Luka took half the pile much to her dismay. 

They took the elevator to their floor in stifled giggles after almost hitting an old man getting off the elevator. Only while he was waiting for Marinette to unlock her door did he realize how flushed her face was, his probably was too because of how cold it was out. Yet the red really made her eyes pop. 

They made it into the apartment and Luka was taken aback by how homey it was. The thermostat was already up so she wouldn't have to wait to warm. It smelled like fresh baked cookies and flowers. A small ginger cat laid on top of a heater. Marinette noticed him staring, ‘That's Tikki, you can pet her if you want, I'll put the rest of the fabric away’ He looked down to see that she had already put her armful of fabric away. He passed her the rest of his pile ‘Uh okay.’ She left the room as he walked farther in towards the cat. He knelt down next to the heater and pet Tikki. She started purring immediately. She got up and stretched, standing up on her hind legs like she wanted to be picked up. So he did pick her up. They moved over to the couch and sat down. ‘Ow! What the fuck do you have keys in you pocket or some shit?’ The blanket is talking. The blanket is talking. The blanket is talking. 

A girl with reddish-brown hair and glasses pulled the blanket down and stared him directly in the eyes. The girl got up and disappeared in the direction Marinette went. What the fuck just happened? Luka just pet the cat, still slightly in shock. Until he heard Marinette yelp and then angrily go ‘Alya! What the fuck? I knew I shouldn't have given you a key!’ 

.  
.  
.

‘So’ Alya whispered ‘Who's the hottie on the couch?’   
‘What? Oh don't mind him. Why are you here so early? I thought you were going to be at least an hour or more.’ Alya just stared at her. ‘Uh-uh girl. You don't get to change the subject on me. Who is that!?’ A look of surprise crossed her face and she lowered her voice even more ‘Is that him? Mr. Hot loud neighbor?’ She was way too excited about it to be this close to him. Before she could say anything Mlle. Reporter ran back to the couch where she had left Mr. Hot Neighbor. God this was going to be a long night.

When she went back into the living room Alya was already in her very intense reporter persona, pen and paper in hand. Luka on the other hand looked like a cornered puppy, his eyes pleading with Marinette as she walked towards the couch. ‘Okay Alya’ Marinette started ‘Me and Luka have to stop by the store, I just wanted to stop home and drop off my fabrics.’ Alya seemed very happy with that fact ‘Oh! I'll go with you guys!’ Marinette stopped and considered how much space she had on her bike. Definitely not enough for three people. ‘Oh, uh-’ Luka cut her off ‘We can take my car. It can actually fit all of us and it will probably be warmer. I just have to grab my keys’ 

The small group piled into Lukas dark blue and black 1986 Citroen 2CV, Marinette and Luka in the front with Alya in the back with her… tape recorder? Alya started her recorder ‘So Luka, this is a nice car’ ‘Oh than-’ ‘How'd you get it? How do you pay for it? Do you have a job? What are your hobbies? Do you go to school? Where'd you grow up? Why is your hair blue? How old are you? Why are you so freakishly tall? What are your inten-’ Marinette cut her off ‘Alya.’ She turned to Luka ‘Whoops sorry. Sometimes Alya goes into reporter overdrive and you have to yell at her or else she'll just continue asking questions and coming up with weird theories if you don't say anything.’ Luka gave a light chuckle, ‘It's okay, just one question at at time’ 

They passed the time with Alya asking every question she could think of. They soon learned that Luka technically inherited the car from his day when he was five. Since his dad left and didn't want to be tracked he left his car behind and Captain Couffain kept it until her son was old enough to drive. He pays for it when his band books a gig and the rest of the time he works at a record shop. Some of his hobbies include playing the guitar, listening to music, reading, playing with his cat, and sleeping. He went to a music study college for two years. Him and Juleka grew up on their moms ship with her after their dad left. 

Adventure awaited them at the store before Alya could ask any more questions. Marinette pulled out a small shopping list as they entered Marone’s. 

Shopping List:  
Cat Food  
Eggs  
Chocolate Chips  
Canola Oil  
Sugar  
Espresso Beans 

Marinette looked up from her list ‘Oh Alya how long do you plan on staying tonight? I don't really have anything to eat at home but I can grab something here that we can make later, or we can order in.’ Alya took the shopping list ‘Hmm, it looks like you plan on baking tonight so if we cooked a meal too that'd probably take a while. Let's just order in, I've been craving Chinese.’ Luka chimed in at the talk of Chinese food ‘Oh you should get Pasong’s. It's super good’ Alyas jaw dropped ‘I. Love. Pasong's. That's my favorite!’ her eyes narrowed ‘How'd you know?’ Luka held his hand up in defense ‘Lucky guess, I swear’

The three wandered the store checking items off the list after they grabbed it. The last two items on the list were Cat Food and Espresso Beans. They turned the corner into the coffee isle and Alya went for the second largest bag she could find. Luka seemed slightly concerned ‘Wow, you really must like your caffeine. I love my coffee as much as the next guy but yeesh’ Marinette took the bag from Alya and put it in the cart ‘I hate coffee.’ Luka stopped dead in his tracks ‘Then why are you getting such a large bag of coffee beans??’ The girls looked at him like he was stupid, finally Alya put him out of his misery ‘Marinette might hate coffee, but that doesn't mean that I do. When I ask real nice and sweet sometimes she covers them in chocolate for me, but normally only when I really have to stay up for something important. Plus from the looks of this list, Mari probably plans on making her triple chocolate espresso brownies. That's the only time she’ll have anything to do with coffee’ 

They finally reached the pet isle and Alya immediately pointed out the giant dog beds that are obviously made for breeds like Great Danes, ‘Look M, I didn't know you bought your mattress here. I bought mine for like 3x this. Wow, so cheap!!’ Marinette walked past and headed towards the cat food ‘Oh haha. At least my bed doesn't smell like a dog bed’ Luka witnessed this exchange quietly, unprepared to hear Marinette's retort. 

Marinette turned around ‘Hey Luka?’ Luka surprised to hear her talking to him, not Alya, dropped the bag of cat treats he had been examining. ‘Uh yeah?’   
‘Do you want to just share a bag of cat food? I'm not sure we have enough room for two, and it's cheaper if we get a big bag. You can just pay me half back when we get back to the apartment’  
‘We can do that but, um, how would we share?’  
‘Oh don't worry about that. I keep Tikki’s food in a plastic container so she doesn't rip into the bag and get fat. I'll just pour half the bag out and you can take the rest home.’   
‘Oh, that's a clever idea’ Alya cut in ‘Get a room already. Actually no, let's just check out I'm hungry’ 

.  
.  
.

Everyone grabbed a bag as they got out of the car, Luka and Marinette bumping into each other as they both went for the cat food. Luka gave a sweet smile ‘Oh please, let me’   
Marinette gave a quick bat of her eyes ‘No, I insist. You were so kind as to drive and and my friend to the store. Both of whom you really only met today. Let me’   
‘Oh but you were so kind as to offer a ride in the first place and pay for the whole bag. Let me.’ 

Alya as cold and hungry as she was stepped in ‘God you two bicker like an old married couple and you just met like a day ago.’ She placed her groceries in Lukas hands and grabbed the cat food ‘Let me. Reporters know what they want, and I want to go inside, c'mon.’ Alya stepped onto the sidewalk obviously struggling under the weight of the cat food and waddled towards the front door. Alya went to go in the same time an old man went to leave and she tripped. Marinette fast as light dropped her grocery bag and caught Alya and the cat food from falling. ‘God Al, you can barely work out with 10lbs how did you expect to carry 35 all the way to the apartment?’   
‘With my newly found super strength?’   
‘Yeah right. Just grab the bag I dropped, I'll carry the cat food.’ Alya walked over to the bag Marinette had dropped and looked inside as she picked it up ‘Uh, Mari? What did you think you had in your bag?’  
‘The espresso beans and chocolate chips. Why?’   
‘Because you dropped the eggs instead.’  
‘Shit. Are they cracked?’ She opted the carton to check the eggs ‘...woah’ Marinette flinched ‘What? Is it bad?’  
‘No. Not one is cracked. I wad egg-specting a lot worse.’   
Marinette let out a breath ‘oh thank God. Okay it's cold, let's go in’

The group reached Marinette's apartment dropping all the groceries on her countertops. Mari dragged the bag of cat food over to a empty plastic bin that sat behind a water and food dish. Tikki came running when she heard the food being poured. Marinette set the bag down as she pick up Tikkis bowl to put food in it ‘I know. I know. I didn't feed you today, I'm sorry.’ Tikki, impatient for food, waltzed up to the bag and bit it, leaving four small holes in the side. ‘See? I told you. She always does this. Here take the bag.’ Marinette picked up the bag and handed it to Luka. Luka just chuckled ‘Okay, well this is all I really needed. I guess I'll be off.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute stuff coming up soon. Also girls night. You guys excited? What do you think will happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh thanks for getting this far! I'm not sure if I want to continue this fic but please comment what you think of it or if you want more!! Haha I actually mostly have ch. 2 done


End file.
